1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tunable selective heterodyne receivers and in particular to a novel receiver capable of being tuned over a broad frequency range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Super heterodyne receivers are known which have double or triple frequency conversion and which receive inputs from tunable and fixed frequency oscillators. However, it is desirable to maintain great accuracy of tuning over broad frequency ranges and such prior art receivers are not capable of accomplishing this without undue cost and complexity.